Dear Diary
by FuturePast
Summary: The stories of Harry, Ron and Hermione are just beginning to unfold... Rating increased incase
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"I'm so sick of you being a bitch to me all the time!" Ron's face was going red with anger at Hermione. For the last time she had got the better of him he had decided yesterday evening when she had dissed his spell he was practicing. Now again she had the nerve to diss it again. And just when he thought he was getting it. The little criticizing bitch. And finally he had stood up to her.

He glared at her, when he noticed little droplets forming at the edge of her eyes, he moved forward to comfort her, "Hermione," he started,

" No, Ron. You must remember, I'm a BITCH!" Hermione replied and ran back towards the school.

It was a snowy day out and the sun was hidden behind the clouds, just like Ron's mood," Hey, Ron!" it was Harry.

"Go away," Harry looked confused

" Huh?"

"I said, GO AWAY!" Ron didn't know why he was so angry, he just was. "Sjoe, Ron. Take a chill pill." Harry stalked off.

"Hey," Harry called to Neville

"Sod off Harry, can't you see I'm busy?" Neville was busy feeding the thunder squirrels. "Jeepers," Harry muttered to himself, '' what nerds, not wanting to hang out with me."

He went to the common room and saw Hermione in the corner, crying. "Probably got an A- in the practical yesterday, Harry thought to himself. He settled down at his favourite chair and took out his homework. He felt it was very silent around him, he looked around. Everybody had moved to the other side. "OHMIGOSH," he heard someone say,"I left my textbook there!'

"Go get it!" he heard someone else say, "Before it's too late and he eats it."

Harry turned around, the girl whose textbook was lying next to him was white as a ghost, he gathered his possessions and went to his dorm.

A/n: This is a story of three very different lives and their journal entries.

Each chapter will be a new day. Ideas are greatly appreciated and used, so please, hand them over! Lol.

The stories of Ron, Harry and Hermione are just beginning to unfold…


	2. Friday

Friday Ron

I don't know what happened yesterday, diary. One minute Hermione and I were fighting, like usual, next, she throws a friggin' temper tantrum! What did I do to deserve this?

I'm the cutest guy in the grade, all the girls love me. Hek, some even send me fan mail. This one girl, Henrietta Beefburger, sent me 200 Chocolate Frogs. But Hermione doesn't love me. She's ruining my reputation. I gotta think of a way to bring her back from the dark side! Bye, I'm a boy on a mission!

Friday Hermione

Guess what! Ron just came up to me and asked if I was ready.

"Ready for what?" I asked him and he said – get this! – "to come back to the light." What the hell is he talking about! I swear that boy is on tik! Yet he seemed serious, he took my hand in his, golly they are so smooth, and said "I'm here for you if you need to talk. Just say my name and I'll be there in a jiffy." I'm gonna try that tonight. Anyway, I wonder what this is about.

Oops, g2g, got charms in 5 minutes!

Friday Harry

What the hell is wrong with my peeps?

Bye. Got to shower.

A/n: I know it's really short but they will get longer and better. Remember…ideas please.

I hope you like it that I'm making Harry dumb. I don't know, but he looks like a dumb one to me.


	3. Saturday

Waah! Waah! I've gotten no reviews yet. :-(  
Tear. Sniff. Break down completely.

Anyway, on a lighter note, The Third Chapter.  
Disclaimer: Oops, forgot to do it earlier! I don't own Harry Potter or Darth Vader or any Lawyers incase anyone wants to sue me...

Saturday Ron

Ag, shame, everyone is running away from Harry. Malfoy started this rumour that Harry eats everything he sees. And people actually believe that crap. He doesn't know about the rumour yet. And I'm not gonna be the one to tell him.

I am so going to kill Hermione. You know that this morning I tried to bring her back to the light and she was acting like she had no idea what I was speaking about. I said that if she ever needed me she was just to shout my name. So she did. AT ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!

I thought she was in trouble with Darth Vader or something, but no, oh no, she just felt like it.

JUST FELT LIKE IT!

O.k., let me start from the beginning of tonight.

At around 11 o'clock, I had fallen asleep to the rhythmic sound of my best friend, Harry, after worrying about my other best friend, Hermione for a couple of hours.

I was having one of those cool dreams. You know, the ones in which you are the superhero with the nice, tight pants and you get the girl (who was Hermione, by the way, not the usual Pansy), when I heard Hermione call my name, and, thinking that I could be the superhero, and she would kiss me (she was a good kisser in my dream) I didn't even change out of my Chuddly Cannons boxers because I was in such a rush!

And then she goes and has the nerve to try and trick me. Stupid girl. I'm too tired to write more now so... Zzzzzzz, zzzzz, zzzz.

A/n: From now on, I will be writing from their Point Of View (pov) instead of the past tense diary entry. It will have the same layout though, kinda like a diary entry, but kinda not. If you understand what I'm saying. And sorry for the layout for the last two chapters.

Saturday Hermione's Pov 

Hehe, Ronald is very angry! I guess I shouldn't of screamed for him this early. I look at the clock, it's been fifteen minutes and he is still lecturing me.

I let my mind wander, while I look at his six pack. It contracts every time he pauses. I wonder why no one else in the dorm hasn't woken up. Oh, yeah, I remember, I blocked their ears before I screamed for Ron... luckily.

I think he just noticed what I was looking at. He is breathing heavily, trying to cover his body with his hands.

"I didn't even get changed, 'cause I was in such a rush," he mumbles, embarrassed. I raise an eyebrow, this always works on guys to piss them off, and say, "Are you quite done?"

He looks at me even more angry, if that was possible. Time to use the last resort, and cry.

I look at him, tears starting to form, he looks helpless, "I wasn't sure if you were serious because no ones ever been that nice to me," I pause, yes, of course I'm lying, but it's working, "I said I just felt like it to cover up, I'm sorry," I give a convincing whimper when he places an arm around my shoulders. He is now next to me, on the bed.

He turns my face up at him then kisses me passionately.

I WISH!

He would never do that. But I get a jolt as he takes my chin in his hand and looks closely at me.

"I have to give it to you," he tells me, "I've lived my whole life with a sister and a mother. I know fake cries when I see them," he drops his hand from my shoulder and my chin, pushing it roughly away, but it's not sore.

"But yours is the best so far. Give Ginny some lessons, please," he says to me, standing up, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, he carries on, "she is good, but not that good."

The damn retard then left.

Well, it's not like I need him to complete me and my life.

Screw him.

Saturday Harry Pov 

Absolutely nothing is happening today!

This morning was probably the most interesting, when Hermione called Ron and he came back looking pissed.

Oh, and for some reason no one is coming near me or talking to me.

But I caught Malfoy looking at me earlier at breakfast. Should I go talk to him? I don't know. My words won't come out right, I'll be too nervous.

I know, I will wait until tomorrow, and if he hasn't asked me out by then, I will ask him. It's perfect.

I hope he asks me. He's looking at me again, oh my word, he is so gorgeous, especially when he laughs.

"Do you think I look o,k?" I ask Seamus, he shifts a little bit away from me and looks down, eating up something at a very fast pace,

"I mean, do I have anything on my face?" he gives a little squeak and jumps a bit, he hastily points at the lunch on the table,

"Eat that," I notice his hand is shaking, that's strange.

"O.k.," I say, thinking it will clean my face up or something. I notice that almost everyone is staring at me intently. I get up and take my food outside, jerking at a first year with my head, they peed in their pants. O.k.…….. I really wonder what's going on.


End file.
